sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission
Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission, also called Ape Escape: SaruSaru Master Moves and known in Japan as Saru Get You: Saru Saru Daisakusen (サルゲッチュサルサル大作戦), is a spin-off Ape Escape game. Story Specter kidnaps the Professor, Aki, Sayaka, Satoru, Hikaru and shrinks his laboratory, with Kakeru and Natsumi and who he kidnapped inside. Despite that, the lab is at least small enough to be disguised as a Pipo Helmet, which then Natsumi and Kakeru have to control the monkeys (named Piposaru in Japan) to help rescue their friends as well as defeat Specter. Gameplay Unlike other stand-alone titles in the series such as Pipo Saru 2001 and Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, the game borrows heavily from Ape Escape 3. The same graphic engine is used, which is a first for Ape Escape, as usually all game's graphic's are re-created for each game. In a different approach to the normal Ape Escape gameplay, SaruSaru Big Mission has you controlling the Pipo Helmet shaped lab. By latching it onto a monkey, they can gain control of it, including any abilities it may have. If the monkey takes too much damage, they will lose control of it. The aim is to utilize the monkeys' abilities to reach the end of the level safely. Levels *This is just Specter again, so doesn't add anything to the total. Minigames In this game, there's only one minigame, ガチキング (Gachi Kingu), and although there's less minigames this time around, the one it does have goes more in-depth than some previous ones. A basic understanding is that players use Frames, Backgrounds, and Pipo monkeys they have acquired to create cards, and depending on all of those things and some other factors too, their cards are given stats, specifically HP, Balance, Offense, and Hit. Players can then compete with a single card they have against another player or CPUs. See more: Gachi Kingu Passwords Much like previous titles, this game has a password system. To get to the password screen, simply hold down L and R, then press START on the title screen. Note: every password must be input in katakana. This means that to get to the right keyboard, you must press SELECT once at the Password screen. Trivia * The game features monkeys based on Kei and Yumi, which is a possible direct follow up to Ape Escape 3 having monkeys based on Spike and Jimmy, which are based on Spork and Shimmy. Gallery Ape Escape SaruSaru Big Mission NTSC-J.png|Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission cover. SaruSaru Big Mission - Spike Concept Art.png|Artwork of Spike. Tumblr okevl5Ricz1sc9yeeo3 1280.png|Artwork of Natalie. SaruSaru Big Mission - Red Monkey Concept Art.png|Artwork of Monkey Red. SaruSaru Big Mission - Blue Monkey Concept Art.png|Artwork of Monkey Blue. SaruSaru Big Mission - Yellow Monkey Concept Art.png|Artwork of Monkey Yellow. Tumblr okevl5Ricz1sc9yeeo4 1280.png|Artwork of Monkey Pink. Tumblr okevl5Ricz1sc9yeeo5 1280.png|Artwork of Angered Monkey Pink. SaruSaru Big Mission - White Monkey Concept Art.png|Artwork of Monkey White. Tumblr okevl5Ricz1sc9yeeo10 1280.png|A view of the lab. SaruSaru Big Mission Character Manual.JPG|A view of the characters. * Category:Games Category:Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Category:PlayStation Portable Games